kylarsroleplayfandomcom-20200216-history
Falantan Civil War
The Falantan Civil War, as its name suggests, was a civil conflict between the Falantan Confederation and an organization of terrorists/freedom fighters who called themselves the ErrorLandian Resistance. It was Falanta’s first major conflict. Part I: A Change in the Air Activists affiliated with the ErrorLandian Resistance were seen as early as 3687, when a petition was about to be presented to Falanta’s longest lasting president, Ivan. They marched down the street to a T-junction, where the Palast von Fausenberg, the governing house of the planet, resided in Fausenberg. The petition was signed by over a hundred well-known politicians who had grown tired of Ivan’s presidency, and essentially wanted him impeached. Ivan was disgusted, and ordered the palace guards to open fire in broad daylight. 29 people were killed, 37 were wounded and hospitalized, while 48 others either suffered minor wounds or were unscathed and fled. From this day forward, Ivan would be known as a dictator. Angry that Ivan refused to host traditional elections, Thomas (Later known as Emperor Error), told his followers (and the surviving activists) to travel to Eripore. There, he would not only meet them in person, but also elaborate on his plans to send Ivan ‘a message’. The military veterans who were loyal to Thomas trained the activists to fight, teaching them how to use firearms, a variety of melee weapons, and pilot/crew vehicles. Engineering divisions were comprised of construction workers, general technicians, and other IT graduates. Part II: Peace? WAR! Seeing no way around it, with most of the politicians sided with Thomas being assassinated since they didn’t flee to Eripore, Thomas told his new army of militants not to prepare for peaceful negotiations, but to prepare for war. They weren’t going to give Ivan another chance; he had already thrown it away. A last, rather threatening email from him read, “Prepare for unforseen consequences”, and the revolution truely began. Men and women armed with sub-machine guns, shotguns, pistols, and some automatic rifles stormed police fortifications around Eripore. Few heavy armor reinforcements could be provided with the Dreadnoughts carrying most of the real war vehicles, and so Eripore fell under strategic control the rebellion within 2 days. An attempt was made to retake the city, but ultimately foiled by a sleeper cell sent to infiltrate and take over one of the forward bases. Thanks to a handful of volunteers, an old factory was captured and defended from the Confederation. This gave the Resistance the ability to use ''real ''military assets instead of hordes of modified civilian vehicles. It gave them enough of an edge to attack Westmarch and Seras City simultaneously, winning a decisive victory and taking over the entire landmass that Eripore was on. It sure sent Ivan a message, as even though he was defeated in fair battle, that didn’t mean he wouldn’t demand a rematch the second he got the chance. Part III: The Confederation Strikes Back Embarrassed and exposed to the galaxy as a “weak, incompetent” government that “can’t even fight back against their own people”, the Falantan Confederation was starstruck following the rebels’ victory. Ivan, punching a hole in the drywall out of anger, ordered the Dreadnoughts to return to Falanta, followed by “I don’t care about ‘crew safety’! Those rebels are dead to me!”. ErrorLandia knew this was coming, however, as it appeared on the first page of the news around the planet and they had already sent a team of highly-trained commandos to gain intel on weapons seen from the military parade. Defending every side of the landmass, the ErrorLandians, as they were now known, fought without honor nor humanity to cause as much damage to the Confederation’s revitalized army as possible. Their valient defense held them at bay long enough for defensive walls to be constructed around the 4 major cities: Dolechia, Faringar, Seras, and Eripore. All of these would eventually fall under massive attacks by ground forces. However, behind the backs of Confederate forces, they snatched blueprints for their mobile construction technology as well as a new firing mechanism for tanks. This gave them an edge, although a rather blunt one, to backstab them by taking over a launch site. Emperor Error took the shuttle and escaped into space. However, this little victory came for a large price; Eripore was eventually the only remaining ErrorLandian city. Part IV: Glimmer of Hope Emperor Error escaped with a message of urgency, and set a course to the KyleLandian Capital Planet. He knew Kylar as a friend by talking to him online, in spite of being several solar systems away. During a meeting between him and Kylar, he informed him that the rebellion he led by himself now requests his aid. Error had his doubts that Kylar would not aid him, but, suprisingly enough, he agreed that even his great empire required allies to truely make a difference. One that could use its independence and isolation to their advantage could prove valuable to his efforts in the Universal War. Part V: Last Domino Standing At long last, the ErrorLandians were nearing their last days of freedom. Their depleted forces are left with no option but to retreat to Eripore, where they would mount their last stand. As the menacing Confederate war machine approached the concrete wall, unbelievably strong with hundreds of tanks, thousands of foot soldiers, and an entire armada of strategic bombers, the ErrorLandians prepared everything they had, including 3 kinds of new tanks that were still prototypes. The initial defense was going great for the ErrorLandians, as they managed to wipe out a good amount of their tanks and bombers with their own fighter jets and bombers. However, the overwhelming force presented by continuous bombing runs and destruction of their own tanks and other war vehicles eventually proved too much for the defending forces to handle. They were forced to go behind the wall and seal the large concrete door behind them, as surviving forces climbed up the wall to fire their weapons over it. When the wall was beginning to crumble down, however, an Apocalypse Ship appeared overhead, following a small, familiar space shuttle. As Emperor Error emerged from his shuttle in the torn streets of Eripore, he was met by the war-scarred defenders of Eripore, who had given up everything trying to defend it. KyleLandian ground forces made landfall around the planet, with some paradropping around Eripore to destroy the Confederate forces still threatening the city’s walls. Part VI: Turning of the Tables Now that ErrorLandia was back in the fight, they assembled more rebels to continue supporting KyleLandian efforts on Falanta. Scattered around the planet was an underground network of resistance fighters loyal to the revolutionary ideals of ErrorLandia’s peaceful, recent past. When the KyleLandians would enter cities they hid inside of, they could send the rebels encrypted radio signals telling them to attack. This was used most famously in the Battle for Old Capetown, where rebels helped distract the Confederate forces entrenched around the city, allowing their RAM tanks and other war machines to break through the DMZ and assist in its capture. A naval force was quickly mobilized from the revitalized and newly-capable island nation. Landing vehicles were used to support the battle of Fernidad, their new battleships beating the Confederate outpost stationed there to a pulp before falling back. In addition, a mysterious island raid also stripped their chances of retailation with the destruction of an experimental superweapon. It was also powering a massive energy shield that was protecting Fausenberg, so the capital was now exposed to a combined attack. Part VII: The Palast von Fausenberg Burns A day into the siege of Fausenberg, the Palast von Fausenberg was set ablaze by Rising Flames pyromaniacs, causing a minor rebellion within the Confederate ranks. Believing that Ivan died in the fire, and it had all been for nothing, they threw down their weapons in protest and picked them back up to join the ErrorLandians who showed them mercy. Eventually, all that stood between the joint forces of ErrorLandia and the KLE was Ivan’s personal guard, still somehow obedient till their last breath. They suspected that Ivan was still alive if his personal guard was there and hadn’t surrendered, leading Emperor Error himself to investigate. He and his personal escort of 8 elite ErrorLandian Warriors swept through the building to find a bunker underneath some of the crumbling infrastructure of the palace. The hatch was opened and inside they saw Dictator Ivan himself, in some armor he had only seen in history class. While attempting to comprehend how he survived, Ivan lashed out at him sword first. Rather than try and help him, his escort knew that his armor couldn’t hope to be penetrated by normal means. Emperor Error retaliated by swinging at him with the biggest sword he had found in his office. When he eventually caught up with him, he hit Ivan again, again, and again, hitting his attacks away with metal gauntlets and eventually chopping his head off in a finishing blow. This symbolized that the reign of the Falantan Confederation was finally over, and a new one could begin. Category:RP Wars Category:Roleplay Category:The Universal War